The Legend of Zelda and the Demon of Akimono 1
by XxMidnightSapphirexX
Summary: The beggining of a new time. Link and his fiance Ordona  my O.C  will have to prepare to face a pure demon.


Three arrows shot thru the air and hit a red target. The third one had hit the middle. The shot had came from a young women. She had long blonde hair that shined, blue eyes that were blue as the sky, perfect tanish skin, and she looked about 20 but is 18. Who is this girl you ask? Her name is Ordona. She was named after the fourth light spirit Ordona. Although she is a goddess she is a daughter of a Ordonian family. Her father is Rusl, the swordsman of the village. Her mother is Uli, a kind hearted woman. Her one brother was Colin, who used to be a coward but is brave now. And last her youngest brother Nakino, who is only 6 and looks up to Ordona hoping to be a amazingly skilled archer like her.

Ordona started to pull three more arrows out and got them ready and focused on the target Colin was holding. Rusl, Uli, and Nakino were watching. "Ready sis?" Colin asked, still holding the target. She focused completely. "Ready!" she said with a determined tone in her voice. Uli gasped quietly, reconizing the sort of tone she used. Uli then smiled knowing that Ordona had become like Rusl. Ordona had become more... serious at times but was kind when around others. Ordona had let go and the arrows flew. The first hit the target. The second hit the first and the third had hit the second.

She had done it. Ordona smiled then cheered jumping up and down. Even if Ordona was 18, she was still energetic. "Yes! I did it!" she squealed with joy. "Nice one sis!" Colin said. Rusl smiled. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. " You really have grown since then. I'm actually suprised that you even proven to be part of the Resistance group again." he smiled at her. "Thanks dad." she said and hugged him. "Heh. No prob kiddo." he said, teasing her with the nickname he used to call her when she was 15.

The moment stopped when Ordona, Rusl, Colin, Uli and Nakino saw the villagers talking. They seemed to be greeting somone. Ordona's heart skipped a beat when she heard somone say Link. "No... way. He can't be..." she said quietly. Ordona ran over to the crowd. "Ordona wait! Uli, stay here with Colin and Nakino. I need to see what's going on." Rusl said as he ran off.

But as soon as he got over to her the crowd was gone and there Ordona was, with tears in her eyes just standing there. She was staring at Link as if she didn't know him at all. Rusl knew to go back to Uli and Colin and Nakino. "L-Link?" Ordona had said, sounding close to tears. "Ordona..." Link was dazed when he had looked at her. He wasn't expecting her to become so... beautiful. "Link!" she yelled crying and ran over to him. Link embraced her in hs arms. Ordona was sobbing. Link held her. "I missed you so much! I thought that you would never come back. "Well I'm here aren't I? Sorry if I looked dazed I just wasn't expecting you to be so beautiful.

"Well it has been two years. Oh I missed you so much Link. We have to catch up. You know, talk for awhile. Maybe even go to the spring, Then go fishing after that" she said happily. "Ok Ordona." Link said, smiling. After that eventful day they ended up at Link's house. She had fell asleep and Link sat next to her. After that night it was a blank memory. All they both remembered was holding each other while doing somthing.

The next morning, Link and Ordona were on their horses, racing to Kakariko Village. Now Ordona's horse was a light blonde with white hair. It was a male and his name was Kerono. When they got to the village, they stopped quickly and got off their horses and ran to the inn. Link opened the doors quickly while Ordona closed them when she got in and followed Link quickly as well. When they did they saw a women with red long hair and a darker tan skin color and with an eye color of red was sitting up.

"She's ok!" Ordona said happily. "Are you Nidaira?" Link asked. "Yes. I am Nidaira. Are you the one of the men who saved me from that horrible fire?" she asked sounding tired. Her voice sounded like a priestesses voice. "Yes. Now follow us. We need to take you to Renado. Hopefully he'll know who you really are for sure. C'mon Ordona." Link said, while helping Nidaira get her wooden crutches.

They had began to head to Renado. Link had a flashback of the fire.

Flashback...

"Link! Get her out of here! Barnes! Go with them!" yelled Renado, who was still bleeding. "Are you nuts Renado? We ain't leavin you here!" yelled back Barnes. "Link! I'll take the woman while you get Renado out of the firey pit!" Barnes said. Link handed over the woman to Barnes and then jumped down to Renado. Link looked up and saw that Barnes had got out safely. "Link what are you doing? Don't worry about me! Remember what I said. We all won't make it. This fire was for a reason. This Hidden Village is a demons home!" he said dangerously like he was being possesed. Since Renado was a Shaman this rarely happended. Whatever this spirit was it wasn't good. "Renado just stop!" Link yelled. Renado's eyes went back to normal and he fell to the ground. "Renado!" Link said running over to him. Link got next to him and carried him. "Why? Why are you doing this? They won't rest till one of us die!" Renado said angrily. "Because. This demon won't take any of my friends. It won't take anyone. And don't say you have to die. You still have a daughter to worry about." Link said. Renado looked down & was quiet on the way home. He was crying but quietly.

Flashback ends...

Why did he act like that? Link thought to himself.

To be continued...

Ordona is an OC of mine and so is Nidaira. If you flip the last three letters and take of the aira you have Din. But she is supposed to be the Aria of Din which means she is Din but her desendent. She will be with Renado but that'll be in the side story that will focus on Renado and her. I will also do an incest story between Ordona and Rusl but it will be a side story after the main story. Oh and read the main story first so the side stories will make since. Anyway, hope you liked and will do so for the other chapters.


End file.
